Just Friends
by elric0sis
Summary: When Kisame gets a new girlfriend, how will Itachi react? Will they hook up or remain 'just friends? Rated for violence.


AU: KISAITA TIME~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Takes place in the modern world!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi walked through the halls of the school, his hands in his pockets as he headed towards his locker to collect the things he would need that night for homework. Everyone was leaving for the day, friends hanging out and boyfriends hooking up with girlfriends to go on a date and such. Itachi was actually planning to meet his best friend, Kisame Hoshigaki, at the pizza shop for some important thing that Kisame had to tell him. Itachi had been best friends with Kisame since they could walk, and Itachi had a crush on Kisame every since High School started three years ago.

Itachi grabbed his books and walked out of the school towards the pizza shop. It was actually a nice walk, the afternoon sun warming the earth while the late October breeze ruffled his hair. Itachi sighed and started thinkning about what Kisame would want to talk about. He knew that his best friend was bisexual, as his friend knew that he was gay. That didn't stop the two though, in all reality, it actually helped them become closer. The two were able to talk freely to eachother, happy that they other wouldn't get grossed out. Itachi blushed as a though entered his head, 'What if Kisame wants to ask me out?'

The Uchiha kept on going, thinking about the possible reasons why he would ask him out, his hopes rising every minute. He finally reached the pizza shop and walked in, seeing Kisame and a strange girl. Itachi frowned slightly but just shrugged it off and walked over to them. "Hey 'Tachi! You made it!" Kisame said, smiling brighter than usual. Itachi blushed slightly and nodded, sitting across from them, still eyeing the girl curiously. Kisame looked at him and smiled, "Oh! This is what I wanted to tell you about 'Tachi! This is Venessa, my new girlfriend."

Itachi's eyes widened and his heart burst into a million pieces, his hopes and fantasies crushing down on him. "G-Girlfriend?" Kisame smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer. Venessa smiled sickly sweet at Itachi.

"Is this your friend you were telling me about Kisame-kun~?" Itachi already dispised this girl. Her voice was sickening, like nails on a chalk board as she spoke.

Kisame smiled and pulled her closer, "Ya! This is my best friend Itachi Uchiha. We've known eachother since we were kids! Right 'Tachi?" Itachi nodded shakily, feeling sick to his stomach and gets up, his bangs hiding his face.

"I-I have to go. Congratulations." And with that he walked out the door as quickly as he possibly could.

It had been around a week since Kisame told him about Venessa. The two had become a spot light couple over night and Kisame got a ton of new friends by the weekend. Itachi, he was seen every once and a while with Kisame, but then Venessa would come back and take him away from him again. Friday finally came up and Itachi walked over to Kisame proudly. 'Let's see this bitch try and get him away from this!' Kisame was talking with a group of his newly found friends when Itachi tapped him on the shoulder.

Kisame turned around and smiled, "Hey 'Tachi! What's up?"

Itachi smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you were still coming over tonight for movie night." The two always went over to eachother's houses every Friday night to watch movies together, it was a tradition.

Kisame sucked in a breath, "Gee, sorry 'Tachi I totally forgot! I have to go over to Venessa's house tonight for dinner with her family. Sorry bud."

Itachi frowned but nodded, looking down, " Y-Ya, that's ok......G-Good luck with her parents....." 'Stupid Venessa bitch, taking away my Kisame!'

Kisame smiled and patted him on the back, "Thanks for understanding 'Tachi, I promise that we'll have a double movie night next Friday, alright?" Itachi looked up and nodded, smiling. The two parted ways and Itachi walked back home to his apartment. Being raised in a house full of drugs and violence, it was a wonder that the police hadn't arrested his parents sooner. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking it behind him. It was a fairly small apartment, only two bedrooms, but it worked for the young Uchiha. Itachi placed his school bag on the couch and grabbed a bag of popcorn, sitting next to his bag. He popped in a movie and layed back, having his own movie night.

Kisame looked around the room at the swim meet, frowning. Venessa wasn't there. Actually, the only fan that was there for their school was Itachi, wearing Kisame's number on a shirt and rooting for him. Kisame smiled slightly, getting up to the diving board. He stretched out and sighed, thinking about his girlfriend. The referee blew his whistle, signaling everyone to get into positions. Kisame got ready, crouching on the board. The gun sounded and everyone dived in, Kisame swimming out in front.

Itachi rooted for him, smiling and cheering. He was so proud of his best friend swimming, not only did it give him a chance to see him in a tight swimsuit, he got to see Kisame do something he loves. He rooted as Kisame won, clapping loudly.

Kisame smiled and saw Itachi clapping, making him smile some more. The referee put a gold medal around his neck, raising his arm as the champion. Kisame smiled and took his towel, drying off and walking towards Itachi. Itachi smiled and was about to meet him when Venessa walked in, making Kisame bee line straight for her. Itachi blinked and looked behind him where Kisame had went and sighed, seeing her.

"Hey babe, where were you?" Kisame said worriedly, hugging her. She sighed and explained about some jerk cutting her off while she 'tried her hardest to get there and see him'. Itachi scoffed and walked up behind him. "Aww, it's ok babe." Kisame said and kissed her, completly forgetting about Itachi. "It's not that important to me, besides, no body shows up anyway." Itachi scowled and poked him in the back. Kisame jumped and turned around, sweat dropping, "E-Except for you 'Tachi! Y-You always show up!" Kisame said.

Itachi sighed, "Hey, are you still giving me a ride home?"

Kisame sucked in a breath, "Oh man! Sorry 'Tachi, Venessa is driving me home while my car is in the shop! I-It's only a two seater......"

Itachi sighed and looked down, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "No problem, I-I can walk..." Kisame smiled and patted his back.

"Thank's man! I'll make it up to you, I swear!" And with that, he left with his girlfriend.

Itachi sighed and walked out into the frosty December night with no jacket and started to walk the three miles back to his apartment.

That night, around midnight, Itachi picked up the phone. "Who are you and what the hell do you want to tell me bad enough to wake me up at 12:30?" he said grumpily.

"Hey 'Tachi, it's Kisame." Itachi woke up instantly, sitting up right. "I have to tell you something amazing that happened to me!"

Itachi nodded, "Ya, what happened Kisa?" Itachi said, taking a sip of water. Kisame sounded excited on the other end of the line.

"Venessa and I just had the most incredible sex ever!" Itachi dropped the glass, the shard flying everywhere.

"W-What?" Itachi said, barely able to speak. Kisame repeated and started going into incredible detail. Itachi just stood there in shock, shaking. 'H-He'll n-never be mine.......H-He'll never go with me, him and Venessa are so happy together..........' Kisame stopped and took a deep breath, his breath evening out.

"Well, i got to go now 'Tachi, Venessa wants me to come back to bed, night!" And with that Kisame hung up. Itachi stood there for a moment, completly frozen then dropped the phone, dropping to his knees after it landed on the floor. Itachi cried there, on the floor, eventually falling asleep.  
=================================================================================================== It had been a few weeks since Kisame told Itachi about the sex, Kisame becoming even more popular while Itachi stayed in the dust. The two rarely talked now, only the usual greetings and hadn't had a movie night together in months and Itachi was, least to say, depressed. He didn't have a family, he didn't have many friends and now he had lost the most important person in his life to some blonde bimbo.

Itachi sighed and walked to his apartment only to find Kisame on his front step, hiding his face in his hands. Itachi dropped his backpack and ran up to him, looking at him curiously. "Kisame? What's wrong?" he asked, making the shark look up.

"V-Venessa broke up with me. S-She c-called me freak and an obomination to society......." Kisame said, his face covered in dry tears. Itachi growled, stroking his cheek.

"Don't cry Kisa, please. Don't cry over her, I'll take care of her." he growled getting up. "Just stay here if you want, I'm going to go knock some sense into her....." And with that Itachi ran off to go find the bitch, Kisame jumping up and trying to stop him.

Venessa was walking home after breaking up with Kisame. She was about to turn the corner when she saw someone in the alleyway. She turned back and a fist connected with her face, sending her into the wall. She held her nose and looked up, seeing the glaring red eyes of Itachi. "You bitch!" another punch, "How dare you tell Kisame such lies!" Itachi kicked her in the gut, sending her into the alley. Venessa got up and punched Itachi in the eye, her ring making an impressive bruise in the black eye.

Itachi was about to punch her again when he was sent into the wall, his face colliding with it. He growled and turned around to see a pissed off Kisame. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" he growled and punched Itachi across the face, sending him to the floor. Itachi was so shocked that the love of his life hit him that he couldn't move. Kisame took this opprotunity to kick him in the ribs, breaking a few and hitting him harder into the wall. Itachi groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Just because she breaks up with me it doesn't give a monster like you the right to 'make it right'. I still love her Itachi!" Kisame growled, lifting him up by his neck, pinning him to the wall. Itachi groaned and coughed up blood, it dribbling down his mouth and over Kisame's hand.

"K-Kis-sam-me......" Itachi choked out, trying to get free. Kisame looked over at Venessa to see if she was still hurt and felt his heart drop. She was making out deeply with some random guy, the man running his grubby fingers over her breast. Kisame just about cried and turned back to Itachi, seeing him unconscience and dropped him immediatly. "I-Itachi!!!! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He said, finally coming to his senses and bending down, holding Itachi in his arms.

Ever since Itachi was born he had always been a sick man. He never seemed to get any tanner than pale and he always looked anorexic. His body couldn't fight against sickness and he would have to go to the hospital for even something as simple as the flu. So when Kisame beat him up his whole body practically shut down and went into a melt down mode. Kisame started to panic and picked him up, running to the nearest hospital. ==================================================================================================

Itachi woke up to a sunlit room, looking around in a daze. He remembered an alley, Venessa, Kisame beating him up-. Itachi started to cry at this, whimpering softly. 'So he does hate me.........' He looked around and instantly knew he was in a hospital, hell he had been in one practically all of his life. He looked around some more and saw Kisame's sleeping form in a chair next to his bed. He gasped, causing Kisame to wake up and look at him.

"Hey 'Tachi, how are you feeling?" Kisame said, pure pain and sadness in his eyes. 'How are you feeling? Ya, I just got beat up by my best friend who's been an asshole for the last coupleof months, no I'm fine.' Kisame thought, mentally kicking his own ass.

Itachi groaned and sat up, clutching his chest and feeling the bandages. "Hn." was his only reply. Kisame sighed, what did he honestly expect, and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry 'Tachi.....I-I've been such an asshole...." Itachi nods.

"You can say that again, Kisa..." Kisame smiled slightly, atleast he was getting a reply which was more than he deserved.

"I know Ita, it's all my fault.......I put that Venessa bitch before our friendship......I feel like such an idiot.......I-I'm so sorry 'Tachi........... Kisame said, bowing his head. Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples. "I-If you'll forgive me, I want to try and fix this Ita..." Kisame said, instantly slapping himself in the forehead. 'Forgive me?! I beat the crap out of him and I ask him to forgive me?!'

".........I forgive you Kisa.........." Itachi said, looking down. Kisame blinked and looked at him in shock, not able to speak. "P-Please don't get mad at me for this but........I-I love you.........." Itachi said, blushing.

Kisame blinked again and blushed darkly, leaning over and closer to Itachi. Itachi looked up and blushed as they lips connected. He instantly felt pure heaven pour into his mouth, Kisame's lips felt so smooth! Kisame moaned lightly, Itachi's lips were perfect, far better than Venessa's. The light kiss ended, the two best friend's pulling away and blushing.

"D-Does that m-me you l-love me too?" Itachi asked shakily. Kisame smiled and laughed slightly and kissed his hand.

"Of course, my Itachi..........."

AU: So sweet~~!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I really liked this one~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
